


A New Adventure

by Shikamaru_Lazy_Twin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chichi bashing, F/M, M/M, Time Patrol, Time Travel, Xenoverse Plot, female saiyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikamaru_Lazy_Twin/pseuds/Shikamaru_Lazy_Twin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna was a young Saiyan who lived her life in relative peace until the day that she was chosen by Shenron to help save all of time. Follow Anna as she saves the flow of time with the help of Trunks and the Time Patrol. Xenoverse Plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Adventure

A New Adventure

Prologue to Adventure

* * *

 

Age 850 -Toki Toki city-

* * *

 

Trunks was shocked with the news given to him by the Supreme Kai of time.

Could history really be changed so much and so drastically?

"History is… Changing?" Trunks asked still in disbelief over the whole situation.

The Supreme Kai of Time nodded "The flow of time… something's very odd about it." She spoke worry evident in her tone, "At this rate, history…"

She paused fear clearly seen in her eyes, "…no, everything will collapse."

Trunks understood clearly history could not be changed so much without consequences. He had to do something and correct the flow of time.

The only question was how he would do it.

He would need the help of a strong warrior, and he didn't think that any members of the time patrol where strong enough to help him out in this endeavor.

Where would he find someone who could be as strong as the greats, someone who was as strong as Goku.

Trunks eyes widened as the idea came to him. He could ask Shenron to bring him a strong warrior.

* * *

 

Age 2000 –Earth-

* * *

 

On a peaceful tops of Mt. Pao sit a young girl with long wild dark blue hair that spiked up and down her back named Anna. Her sharp cerulean blue eyes where closed at the moment as she mediated in peace.

Then a white light surrounded the young girl whisking her away from her home, and time period.

* * *

 

-Inside the white light-

* * *

 

Anna felt herself being pulled from her place on earth, she thought something might be wrong with her body for a moment.

She was floating around within the nothingness

Then a voice boomed out, "Someone summons you from a land far away…" The deep rumbling of the voice seams to eco all around Anna as she floated in the whiteness, "Brave Warrior! Now, come forth!"

And suddenly the whiteness begins to fade away and Anna closes her eyes ready to face whatever was going to happen now.

After all it was one more adventure for her to live through.

* * *

 

Age 850 –Time Vault-

* * *

 

Trunks looked down at the dragonballs as they glowed and started to summon Shenron.

Trunks was determined to get this wish right, he had to for the sake of all time.

"Speak your wish" Shenron boomed out as his long body circled the pitch black sky.

"Give me a strong all. Someone with the kind of power to help me defend time itself." Trunks called out to Shenron he face full of determination, "This wish I ask of you, Shenron."

Shenron's eyes glowed bright red before his voice boomed out, "Your wish is granted."

Trunks nodded his head in thanks to Shenron and ran outside the Time Vault in time to see a young teenaged girl appear in a bright white light.

* * *

 

Age 850 –Toki Toki City-

* * *

 

Anna blinked as the white light faded around her to a strange city.

She looked around trying to figure out where she had been taken to. As she turned around she was shocked to see a giant green dragon floating in the sky behind her.

The same booming voice from the whiteness came out of the dragon, "Farewell."

The dragon then disappeared in a white light and seven round objects floated up into the sky and flew off in different directions.

The dark black sky then turns into a light blue sky and Anna could hear someone walking towards her. She turned her head to face the new comer.

A young man with purple hair and eyes was coming towards her. He was wearing what looked like a black trench coat with a fur collar and a sword strapped to his back.

As he came closer Anna got ready for a battle.

The young man then started to talk, "You're surprised, I'm sure. I'll have to explain it all to you later."

Anna wondered what this boy would be explaining to her, why she had been taken here.

"For now… Let's see how much power you have…" The boy said as he pulled out sword from his back before dashing forward in an attack, "AAAAAH!"

Anna saw him coming at her and she dodged his first 3 slashes while jumping back into a fighting pose.

The boy then put his sword away before he also got into a fighting pose, "Come at me anytime!" he yelled out to her as he waited for her to make the first move.

Anna smirked then as she got ready to attack and responded, "You asked for it."

She then dashed forward ready to fight as she threw 3 punches at the boy's stomach flying him back as she disappeared to be right behind him and kick him down to the ground making a crater in the pavement.

The boy got up and flew forward to attack her and she blocked before he could finish his punch and hit him 5 times in secession sending him flying back once again.

Anna flew after the boy to continue the beating only to be met with the boy's foot in her stomach when she reached him. She responded by kicking his legs out from under him and powering up her fist with some ki and punching him hard into the ground.

Anna stilled her flying looking down at the boy as he got up a smile on her face, she loved to fight like this with someone.

"That all you can do Pretty Boy?" she asked knowing that it would most likely rile the boy up.

The boy seemed to glare up at her before he flew up and kicked her chin sending her flying up into the sky where she summersaulted to steady herself before she went back onto the attack.

The boy smirked at her, "Looks like the little warm up is complete. Now, it's about time you showed me your full strength!" he said as he looked at her determined to draw some more power out of her.

"I don't think your able to handle my full strength little guy." She said her voice full of confidence with a playful edge as she started to gather her ki.

Anna then pulled back both of her arms and started to barrage the boy with a volley of energy blasts.

In retaliation Trunks sent a wave of Energy Shots at her that sent her flying.

Anna glared at the boy as she dashed forward and hit him harder than before sending him crashing to the ground making a giant crater.

She floated herself down to the ground as she waited to see what would happen now.

The boy then got up and grabbing his sword that had fallen out in their battle. He then trough the sword up into the air as he walked towards her, ""You were chosen. Chosen by Shenron." He the leaned over to the side a bit as his sword fell right back into its sheath, "Sorry for attacking you, by the way."

Anna blinked and got out of her fighting stance. "It's… Fine I guess, I'm not hurt and you're ok too, so… all's well." Anna shrugged as she looked at the boy expecting some kind of explanation.

The boy blinked before smiling, "I'll introduce myself… I'm Trunks… and I'm currently on a mission."

Anna blinked as she looked at the boy… No Trunks and wondered what kind of mission he could be on… and how it involves her.

"As you can see, this place it's not the world you're familiar with. This is the Tokitoki world, where the flow of time gathers." Trunks explained as he looked into Anna's blue eyes trying to understand what kind of person she was, "You can call us… the Time Patrol… When history goes off course, a false timeline is created. We work to correct any of these changes to history. As Time Patrol members…we'll fight all throughout time." He continued with a hint of pride in his voice, "Sometimes… we deal with legendary fighters… or dangerous forces… Whatcha think?" He asked his face looking somewhat like a puppy searching for approval from her.

Anna blinked a picture of why she was here coming to her mind as she smiled thinking of the fights she might be able to have here.

"Would you like to test your power here? See how effective it is?" Trunks asked like he was somehow reading her mind.

Anna still looked at him wanting some more information before she said anything more to Trunks.

"Oh right. I should probably explain a few things first." Trunks said as he saw the look Anna gave him as one of a person needing to understand a bit more about what was going on, "Look around… In this space… There are many other Time Patrol members. If you'd like… go ahead and talk to them. I'll hear your answer after you've had the chance." Trunks said to her as he turned around and walked away leaving Anna in a bit of shock and wonder at what just happened.

Anna decided to follow Trunks advice and she started to run towards one of the big gates that had a blue shield like glow inside them. Outside of the gate she saw a strange giant alien who was green with 2 antenna on his head. He looked like someone she could talk to a learn something.

Anna went up to the alien and started talking, "Hey there bud!"

The alien turned around to face her fully his eyes widening a little in shock, "Oh! So you're the warrior summoned by Shenron! There's rumors going around, saying you're a special elite member! Not exactly what I expected… People aren't always what they seem. I'm also a Time Patroller! Which means I'm your senior! Hehe…" He said with a tone of superiority in his voice, "If you ever need anything, come to me! I'll teach you what it means to be a Time Patroller!"

"Got it! Thanks… Um Big Guy?" Anna replied as she started to run off knowing she had just made that whole situation awkward by no knowing the guy's name.

"My names Pilock!" He yelled at her as she ran through the gate.

Anna found herself in an area with many shops all around her and she kept on running down the road till she came across yet another strange alien. This one had a strange head and long tail. Anna ran up to the alien, and said "How ya doing dude?"

The alien cross his, its, arms and looked at her with no emotion on his face, "Hmm? You're a stranger. Are you a new Time Patroller?" He questioned looking Anna up and down, "You gotta be strong to do the Job. A greenhorn like you thinks you can do it?"

Anna could feel a vein throb in her forehead as she held herself back from decking the strange asshole.

Anna kept on running through the strange town going through the gate until she found herself back in the area where she had started from. She saw trunks standing in the road and she started running up to him.

Anna knew that this was the start of an amazing adventure that she could not wait to experience.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for not updating my other stories life has been rater difficult lately. But I will do my best to keep up with all of them from now but this story comes from my love of DBZ and my excitement for Xenoverse.
> 
> this story will follow the plot of Xenoverse with a few changes with my character Anna, and other things if you look at the relationships.
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
